Miscellaneous
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Objects Currency The currency of the realms on Osis. A rounded hexagon of metal? bearing the glyphs of the six civilised races (Humans, Otaru, Wymirs, Quen, Tovirians and Graun) represented in The Conclave. Nuavim Stones The earliest known writings of the Arturi arrival, unearthed in -700 BU and dating back tens of thousands of years. The Voidpiercer The largest telescope ever built, belonging to the Quen and housed at the apex of their capital city, Quarsis. Novium Alien mineral found throughout Osis, which came to the world in the form of a large meteor several million years ago. Fefos A hypothetical moon which is believed to have once orbited the planet Osis, until its destruction formed the planetary rings. Beings Arboranth One of two ancient Uthulian creatures identified, the Arboranth was a gigantic hermit crab, whose colossal seashell now lies abandoned on the north shores of Ausaris. The massive, fossilised seashell has since been adopted by the Otaru; an aquatic race descended from the Uthulians, and their capital city Vyssus Mar is housed inside it. The Arboranth is viewed as a kind of deity by many Otaru, particularly the Deep Seers, who believe that it is still alive, resting somewhere in the depths of the ocean. Their prophecy states that it will one day return to reclaim its home - destroying Vyssus Mar in the process. Myrmidon The second of the two known Uthulian creatures, the Myrmidon was an enormous sea snake that once ruled the oceans. Its massive fossilised remains stretch for over a kilometre along the eastern sea bed. Ixari Queen The matriarch of the Ixari species, who resides deep underground in a vast chamber at the nerve centre of The Underweb - bloated, immobile and always laying eggs. She is under constant guard, and any attempts to get near her for study have been met with resistance by the hive, so little else is known about her. The Scion A large, mysterious biomechanical organism left behind by the Arturi, which appears to have served as an interstellar spaceship. The Scion had sat dormant for over twenty million years, until it was accidentally discovered by Novium miners in YEAR. Theorised that it allowed the Arturi to traverse the vastness of the cosmos through the bending of spacetime and the formation of portals. Organisations The Conclave The central governing body on Osis, founded at the beginning of recorded history. The Conclave is an assortment of Oligarchs; honoured representatives of the six civilised races (Humans, Otaru, Wymirs, Quen, Ythar and Graun) and various organisations throughout the world. Enforcement Description. The Cloister Collection of highly intelligent researchers, scientists and academics based in Quarsis. Miners Description. Deep Seers Otarun priests. Their temple is located further down the shore, a distance from Vyssus Mar. Binders of Zeost Morticians. Sightless Ones An enigmatic group of highly skilled assassins. Events Bulisarg Plague Description. Battle The now-fabled battle in which Arphaun, wielding three swords at once, defeated the Hish warlord Vraxxis. By the principles of Hish hierarchy, Arphaun's defeat of Vraxxis technically made him the new leader (or 'K'vash') of Vraxxis' entire horde. Although the horde did not ultimately submit to Arphaun (presumably because he was a Human), they dispersed the scene without harming him - an act which has never been seen before or since. The Blink A popular term referring to the rare three-day period in which the gas giant Belgamene, during the course of its orbit around the Sun, comes within a few hundred thousand kilometres of Osis. The Blink is an extremely rare occurrence, taking place once every 288 years. Other Oligarch A ruling member of The Conclave who represents the interests and concerns of their species or organisation. Oligarchs are highly esteemed individuals, equivalent to royalty. Telepathy The method through which Quen communicate, as they do not have mouths or limbs to articulate with. The nature of Quen telepathy is very localised; a Quen's telepathic voice cannot travel over a great distance (much like regular sound) and can only be 'heard' by one chosen individual at a time. Because of this limitation, many Quen are aided by an interpreter from a different species when they need to speak to several people at once. Telekinesis All Quen are capable of telekinesis, which allows them to levitate and move nearby objects with their minds. They have described this inherent ability as a "natural" and "effortless" process, comparable to breathing or blinking in other species. Whilst this ability gives Quen some substantial advantages, it does not come without limits; most Quen cannot move objects of considerable size, and their levitation can only keep them a few feet above a given surface, so they still remain bound by gravity. K'vash The highest rank within a Hish clan, granted preferential access to food and mates. The only way to become a K'vash is to defeat the clan's existing one. In the extremely rare event that a K'vash dies by other means, bloodlines hold no advantage, and a clan-wide skirmish will break out to determine the new K'vash. The Long Strife A Graun ideology focused on the virtues of growing stronger through struggle and hardship. Twilight Fen A tranquil stretch of marshland and forest which encircles the planet Senya, in the region of permanent twilight that lies between its two inhospitable faces. All life on Senya is found only within this area. Great Vortex A massive, swirling hypercane storm on the gas giant Uvanaar, which covers more than a third of the planet's surface. Formed in 726 AU when a large meteor struck the planet, the Great Vortex has been raging unabated ever since. Life Belt The region surrounding the Sun in which the three inhabited worlds (Taomar, Senya and Osis) orbit. All planets outside of this 'belt' are either too hot or too cold to accommodate life.